1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1-(4-aminobenzyl)-2,3-dioxopiperazine derivatives and salts thereof.
The compounds of this invention are per se excellent in carcinostatic activity, low in toxicity, useful as medicines, and useful also as intermediates.
2. Summary of the Invention
An object of this invention is to provide novel 1-(4-aminobenzyl)-2,3-dioxopiperazine derivatives having 1-(4-aminobenzyl)-2,3-dioxopiperazinyl moiety in their molecules, and salts thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide novel 1-(4-aminobenzyl)-2,3-dioxopiperazine derivatives which have a carcinostatic activity and are low in toxicity, and salts thereof.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following description.
According to this invention, there is provided a novel 1-(4-aminobenzyl)-2,3-dioxopiperazine derivative represented by the formula (I), or the salt thereof, ##STR2## wherein either R.sup.1 or R.sup.2 represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, and the other represents a substituted or unsubstituted 6-membered heterocyclic group; n is 0, 1 or 2; nR.sup.3 's may be the same or different and independently represent a halogen atom, an amino group, or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylamino or dialkylamino group; R.sup.4 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group; and R.sup.5 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkadienyl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl, aryl or heterocyclic group.